Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Micaiah
Micaiah is an elven hunter who struggles to survive in the Darklands. She uses twin repeating hand crossbows and a unique blade known as the rhoka sword. Backstory Like a few other characters in Saga of Fate, Micaiah is initially unwilling to tell about her backstory, so her backstory entry won't be available until after Act III. '' Micaiah was initially born in Kyonin, and had a fairly uneventful childhood. When she grew up, she decided to become a mercenary, and she was eventually recruited by the city of Gralton, which regularly hired mercenaries and bandits in secret to protect their borders from Galt. She spent many years as a mercenary here, and during this time she met and fell in love with a human blacksmith named Clarus. Micaiah would visit Clarus whenever she needed upkeep for her weapons and armor, and would use it as an excuse to be with him more. Her relationship with Clarus eventually blossomed into a marriage, and soon after they had a half-elf daughter named Valencia. Micaiah gave up the mercenary life and enlisted as a town guard so she could settle down with her family. About 10 years later, the Inner Sea War began. Gralton chose to side with Empress Dai, as she promised she would help them fulfill their desire of retaking Galt. A few years into the war, Dai was unable to fulfill her promise, and what instead happened was Demon King Solomon Aomahr's forces from Numeria and Razmiran had amassed at the borders of the River Kingdoms and planned to take over them all. Not wanting her own allied city-states in the River Kingdoms to fall to Solomon, Dai issued an order to the cities of Gralton and Artume to pack up everything they had, and migrate southwest to Andoran using the Darklands, lest they be destroyed by Solomon's forces. This stirred up a great deal of controversy from both cities. Some were willing to follow Dai's orders and figured the upper areas of the Darklands wouldn't prove all that dangerous, while others preferred to take their chances with Solomon's armies. Gralton and Artume both reached the consensus to trust Dai's judgment, a decision which would later prove fatal. The two cities packed up everything they had and set off into the Darklands. Gralton's migrants had a much smaller fighting population than Artume, since many of its mercenaries and bandits decided to abandon ship move to other cities when they heard about Dai's plan. The journey went surprisingly well for the first month, but after that it started to go downhill. The migrants unknowingly entered drow territory, and were very quickly set upon by a large army of drow led by their general, Zeerith Myurden. Zeerith's army slaughtered the migrants by the hundreds, taking only a few as slaves. In the chaos, Micaiah became separated from her husband and daughter. Micaiah found them once again a short while later, but to her horror, it was as they were being executed. Micaiah managed to narrowly escape the massacre, forever scarred by the death of her family and her people. Micaiah made it her sworn mission to kill Zeerith Myurden, and during the next five years of her life, she started hunting down drow while at the same time desperately clinging to her own life. Personality When Micaiah is first introduced, she is a no-nonsense, lone wolf type of character. She only agrees to help the third party for her own personal gain. However, her stoic personality tends to waver when she sees things that remind her of her past life, such as being reminded of her motherhood when she sees Iolana with child. Later on in the story, Micaiah starts to show joy and compassion again, but not in quite the same way as she used to. Appearance Micaiah has pointed ears, greasy black hair done in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and dons very worn-out black leather armor with silver studs. The lower half of her face is covered in dark grey rags. Her appearance is meant to be very dirty and unkempt, while still maintaining some of her elven beauty. Starting Ability Scores * '''Strength:' 14 * Dexterity: 16 * Constitution: 13 * Defense: 12 * Magic: 10 * Willpower: 12 Abilities Basic Attack: Rhoka Sword * Micaiah delivers a strike with this special sword she salvaged from the corpse of an urdefhan warrior. The sword is designed to inflict as much pain as possible, so it causes non-undead enemies to flinch for slightly longer. Alternate Attack: Repeating Hand Crossbows * Micaiah fires from her two repeating hand crossbows, crafted by dwarven engineers. The crossbows are able to fire off bolts very quickly, but after 10 shots (5 from each crossbow), Micaiah must take a somewhat long time to reload both of them. Standard Ability: Elven Agility * Micaiah does a backward flip over her enemies. The direction and distance of the flip depends on the direction the player holds and how long they hold it for. Micaiah can fire from her hand crossbows mid-flip, and gets super armor while airborne. Advanced Ability: Eagle Eye * For a brief period of time determined by her magic score, all of Micaiah's attacks have a 100% hit rate, regardless of her enemies' dodge chance. Super Ability: Crossbow Frenzy * Micaiah enchants her twin crossbows to temporarily have their ammunition refilled automatically, negating the need to reload while the ability is active. In addition, her attack speed increases by 50%. The duration of this ability depends on Micaiah's magic score. Passive 1: Hatred * Micaiah deals 25% damage and has a 33% greater attack accuracy and critical hit rate against subterranean enemies like dwarves, orcs, troglodytes, and drow. Passive 2: Vengeance * Micaiah is reinvigorated by delivering a painful death to her enemies. Whenever she deals a killing blow with her Rhoka Sword, she restores a bit of her health. Category:Sub pages